Heavens Arena
|name = Heaven's Arena |kanji = 天(てん)空(くう)闘(とう)技(ぎ)場(じょう) |rōmaji = Tenkū Tōgijō |located in = Republic of Padokea |manga debut = Chapter 44 |anime debut = Episode 37 (1999) Episode 27 (2011)}} The Heaven's Arena (天(てん)空(くう)闘(とう)技(ぎ)場(じょう), Tenkū Tōgijō) is the world's most popular battle site. It is on the same continent as the Republic of Padokea, Killua's country, but is located in the eastern part of the continent, opposite of where the Republic of Padokea is.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 44 Overview The fourth-tallest building in the world, the Heaven's Arena stands 991 meters (approx. 3,250 feet) tall and has 251 floors. Inside, thousands of martial artists compete daily in order to advance to higher floors. Competitors are allowed to fight and defeat their opponent using any means, but weapons are not allowed on the first 199 floors.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 47 One is given prize money for advancing on each of the 199 floors; after reaching the 100th floor, competitors get their own private room. On the 1st floor, a competitor will get enough money for a drink no matter the outcome of the battle. On the 50th floor, a competitor gets 50,000 Jenny for one victory. On the 100th floor the prize money is 1 million Jenny, on the 150th one, the reward is over 10 million Jenny and on the 190th one the reward is 200 million Jenny. When Killua first went to the Heaven's Arena, he quit at the 199th floor and spent all the prize money on cakes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 45 Recently, the top floors of the arena were devastated by the deathmatch between Chrollo Lucilfer and Hisoka Morow.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 357 The 200th Floor The floors above the 200th offer no prize money, but glory. Weapons are allowed to be used after reaching the 200th floor. One has 90 days to prepare for any fight, though it's possible to fight everyday if wanted. The 21 highest ranked competitors are called Floor Masters because they're given their own floor between the 230th and 250th floors. Losing four matches results in disqualification, while winning ten matches results in being awarded the right to challenge a Floor Master. The 251st floor of Heaven's Arena holds a biennial tournament called the Battle Olympia; the victor is allowed to live on the 251st floor in an exclusive penthouse.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 49 All of the fighters from the 200th floor and above use Nen exclusively. If one reaches the 200th floor without knowing how to use Nen, many fighters take it upon themselves to "initiate" the uninitiated by attacking them with Nen. Those "initiated" typically suffer severe injury, if not death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 48 Sadaso, Gido, and Riehlvelt are all Heaven's Arena fighters who were "initiated" and each of them suffered a permanent disability as a result. Plot Participants Employees Heaven's Arena have many employees ranging from referees, fight commentators, receptionist, guides, and elevator operators. All of them wears a uniform with the Heaven's Arena logo which is an emblem of a closed fist, the uniform is the same for both male and female employees. In the 1999 anime, an elevator operator is shown to use Nen upon being angered by Killua. Trivia * In real life, the Heaven's Arena is also based off of the world's tallest building in Dubai, known as the Burj Khalifa. However there is no Colosseum on the top of the Burj Khalifa like the Heaven's Arena has. References Site Poll fr:Tour_céleste Category:Locations